1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a guide device or a web of material at a point of a textile machine, preferably a weaving machine, at which the web of the material is produced. The guide device includes a first guide strip with a guide edge which first guide strip is arranged subsequent to the point at which the web of material is produced, and a second guide strip with a guide edge which second guide strip is arranged subsequent to the first guide strip. The guide strips extend in each instance along the entire width of the web of material and overlap one another in such a way that the web of material is guided at least approximately in an d-s shaped manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In addition, guide devices are known from AT-PS 275 437 and CH-PS 562 358 (corresponds to US-PS 3 961 650) which are constructed as clamping bar spreaders. They comprise an approximately cylindrical recess, as guide element, which contains a slot with an inlet and outlet edge. A clamping bar is arranged in the recess and is provided with a right-hand thread on one half and a left-hand thread on the other half. The web of material is guided around this clamping bar. The web of material leaving the clamping bar spreader is drawn off by means of a driven material take-off roller, so that a force is exerted on the clamping bar in the recess which tightens and presses the clamping bar against the slot of the recess, so that further movement of the web of material is prevented. The woven web of material is first displaced by means of beating up a filling thread at the set-up edge and accordingly relieves the clamping bar on one side, so that the web of material can be drawn again by means of the material take-off roller. The web of material is tensioned at the clamping bar in the direction of the sides, i.e. in width, as a result of the opposite thread, so that a contraction in the width of the woven material is prevented for the time being. This guide device, which is constructed as a clamping bar spreader, acts in practice like a locking mechanism which allows the web of material to run through in only one direction and blocks it in the other direction. However, there is the disadvantage that the web of material is subjected to an intense stress by means of the clamping action of the clamping bar in the recess, which has a disadvantageous effect on the quality of the web of material. In addition, the filling thread must be beaten up with considerable force in order to bring the web of material into the recess via the inlet edge accompanied by the disengagement of the clamping bar. Moreover, the device is very susceptible to dust, since the dust in the interior of the recess can not be removed practically and has a disadvantageous effect on the clamping action of the clamping bar. Moreover, access to the clamping bar is difficult. In addition, the adjustment of the clamping bar spreader is difficult.